X-Files 10-010
by ArcherEdgeBond
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a mysterious blue box in London (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the X Files or doctor who this is purely the work of fiction and all rights go to the respective creators)


Something's that can't be explained were never meant to be explained.

X-File 10-010

There were reports of recurring appearances of a blue police box, much like the ones used in the 18th century by British police. These sightings have popped up all over the world and in most cases in certain points of time and have been linked to several missing person reports. The FBI has dispatched special agents Mulder and Scully to investigate.

Sept/20/2016 FBI headquarters Mulder's office

Scully walked in to see Mulder at his desk reviewing old video footage. Mulder looked up and greeted Scully and grabbed his coat. "Where are you going?" Scully asked, to which Mulder replied "We are heading to London to investigate an old mystery."

"Why London?" Scully asked in a confused tone. Mulder turned halfway out the door and motioned for her to follow.

Several hours later they were in the air and en route to the UK when Mulder turned to Scully and finally began to explain the details. "Scully have you ever heard any stories about 18th century police boxes moving from one place to another throughout history?" Scully looking at her partner with confusion replied "You're joking right? Mulder you know that time travel is impossible and what does time travel have to do with an old english police box? Is that why we are heading to London?" Mulder looked at Scully a smirk tugging at his mouth "No I just take you out for a lovely weekend. then pulled out some pictures that he had in his jacket, and handed them to Scully. Scully put her glasses on and looked at the pictures. The pictures depicted an old wooden box in at least three different locations and in two of the pictures she noticed a mysterious man in a brown long coat with messy hair. Scully looked up and said "What's so strange, this could be a hoax!"

Mulder leaned back in his chair " Look at the dates of the pictures." He said enthusiastically

Scully then looked at the pictures and there were three dates listed June/3/1862, Dec/24/2005, and March/9/2015.

" That is impossible the man in these pictures seems to have not aged a day." Scully observed

"That is why we are headed to London." Mulder replied

Sept/23/2016 London/England

Once the duo reached London they began their search, Mulder got into the driver side of a car and Scully sat in the passenger side and asked "Where should we start, I can't imagine that the suspect will just come to us." Mulder having started the car turned to his partner and comically stated. "One sighting was at Big Ben, or did you want to see the sights." Scully turned to look and Mulder and replied "Big Ben why there?" Mulder then added "supposedly there was a ship that crashed into big Ben, even tho big Ben is untouched. no one apparently has any memory of the incident." after a couple of hours driving they reached their destination. Scully exited the car and began to survey the area. Mulder then followed Scully but then headed more towards the clock tower. Mulder began to scratch his head rather puzzled about where to start the investigation and began to pace. After a few minutes the two decided to to split up.

Several hours had past and neither of the two could find any trace of the alleged police box nor the mysterious man. Scully look at her watch and reached for her phone in her jacket pocket. she began to dial to contact her partner. When she felt a strange presence behind her she turned quickly to be shocked that it was just Mulder.

"What are we here for Mulder? We're both outside our jurisdiction, have had no sightings of either your mystery man or this police box." Scully asked

Mulder turns to Scully and replies "That's true but I have a solid hunch that he may be alien, or quite possibly a time traveler." Scully said "Time travel is just a theory Mulder there is no proof."

Mulder then stated "I know it's just an educated guess." as the two walk around town asking people questions for nearly 2hrs they realized that their search was in vain. Mulder and Scully both ended up in a nearby cafe and sat down for a rest.

Mulder sat facing the street window and Scully right across from him. Mulder began to go through his notes when the waitress came to bring their coffee and some menus. when she saw one of the pictures with the mystery man.

The waitress then said "Ah I've seen this man before" Mulder stunned to hear what he just heard overlooked the fact that she pried into an FBI matter and Ask" Where have you seen this man?" The waitress then looked at Mulder and said "I don't mean to pry but this man is not a bad man" Mulder then assured her that he only wanted to talk to the man.

The waitress was then interrupted by two men that entered the cafe and headed straight toward the table. One raised a badge and stated " I'm special agent Rick this is agent Gavin you must be agents scully and Mulder." Scully with some concern in her voice replied "That's correct is there a problem?" agent Gavin gestured toward the door and replied " we have orders to bring you to U.N.I.T HQ, our superior would like to have a word with you about your current investigation.

Later that evening they arrived at an old fort just outside of London, it was an old castle like structure. it seemed rather well restored and upgraded with up to date gates and surveillance. The car pulled into the courtyard in front and without hesitation the two were escorted inside.

Mulder and Scully were led into a large office where a middle aged woman sat behind a desk. she was reviewing some reports that were piled on her desk and gestured for them to sit down. the woman rose her head up and began to address the two agents.

"So your special agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder I have read much about the two of you, well I guess first things first this is U.N.I.T." She then continued " We specialize in the investigation of extraterrestrial beings, and we research ways to help protect and defend the planet." Mulder leaned forward in his chair and asked

"Who are you if I may ask" the woman turned and said "My name is Kate Stewart i am the current head of UNIT." Mulder then sat back in his chair. Scully put some pictures on the table and asked

"We are investigating the whereabouts of this man here, we believe that he is linked to some missing people." Kate picked up the pictures and began to examine them and after a few minutes she realized who the man was.

Kate put the pictures down on her desk and looked at Mulder. "what I can tell you is that, this man is not of your concern." Scully stunned to hear what she just heard replied "people have gone missing because of this man surely he should be brought to justice." Mulder followed up with " Are you protecting him or is it you just can't find him." Kate then replied with a harsh tone

"The allegations that you are implying are false, this man has saved the lives of countless individuals, and the people have not gone missing for they travel with him willingly."

Scully confused by the statement asked " what do you mean travel with him?" Kate turned to Scully and said "they individuals that travel with the man in question are his associates, they are his friends." Mulder then asked" Just one more question, what is this mans name?" Kate turned to Mulder and said "his name is unknown, he only goes by the moniker as the Doctor." Mulder rather perplexed was then about to ask further but Kate raised a hand and followed up with "I assure you that this man is not in anyway a threat, and with that being said I have to cut your investigation short and will be sending you home tonight." she then added "this man is apart of UNIT, and there will be no more further inquiry." on that note Mulder and Scully were rushed out of the office.

after several hours of uninterrupted silence the two arrived at the airport and were hastily rushed onto the plane. The two continued to remain silent, until the plane had reached altitude and was heading home.

scully sat across from mulder as he was staring out the window watching the clouds go by she took a sip of water and then remarked in a somewhat sarcastic fashion "Mulder I have to thank you for the lovely vacation." mulder turned to his partner and replied" why would they rush us out of london so quickly?" scully having realized that he partner was fixed on the subject had then opened her bag and grabbed her laptop and began to type her report for the inevitable meeting that they would have to endure with skinner.

Once the plane had landed in the U.S.A. Mulder signaled a cab and turned to his partner and said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Later that evening Mulder had reached his apartment feeling rather disappointed and exhausted, for the search had delivered no results. As the cab pulled up to his apartment building he noticed that the front door to the complex was slightly open, he shrugged off his suspicion and paid the cab driver then proceeded on entering the building. he reached his floor and exited the elevator, mulder then noticed that his apartment door was slightly open and a glimmer of light was shining through. Mulder drew his gun and approached the door carefully.

Mulder took in a moment to collect himself then breached the door announcing in a moderate tone " F.B.I put your hands up!"

He then realized that after a short search of his apartment that no one was there and that nothing was taken. Mulder then holstered his gun feeling rather silly and then sat down on his couch after a few minutes he then heard a sound that came from the back alley of his building he looked out the window and saw that no one was there. He suddenly noticed a faint blue glow at the far end of the alley behind his apartment, and began to head out back to investigate the mysterious light.

Mulder then rushed down the stairs and bashed throw the fire exit to the alley and ran as fast as he could until he had reached the spot on where the blue light originated from. And found a blue box marked police sitting in the middle of the alleyway. As he began to approach the box to make sure he was not dreaming he also wondered how it got there and why it has gone unnoticed over the years. He then got close enough to touch the police box when he heard a man's voice in the distance "In case you were wondering it's called a T.A.R.D.I.S."

Mulder then turned in the direction of the voice and was a bit surprised to have come face to face with the man he was searching for. The man took a few steps forward and said " I am the doctor I hear you were Investigating me." Mulder first quickly assessed the individual standing before him and made note of everything, the suite, the coat, and the messy hair. Mulder then answered the man's question "Ya i was investigating a mystery in volving this blue box here."

The doctor took a few more steps forward and stated "it's really no mystery but i must be going" the doctor then walked towards the tardis door while mulder quickly asked "I have a ton of questions for you." the doctor turned and with a regretful tone said " I am sorry but i cannot answer any of your questions." he then entered the tardis.

Mulder becoming quite frustrated with the doctor's response began to head back down the alley when suddenly the door to the tardis flung open and the doctor stepped out and said "hows about one trip?" mulder looked at the doctor with great confusion and hesitantly entered the tardis the doctor closed the doors and the tardis began to disappear.

Agent Dana Scully's Notes

Oct 5/2017 8:47pm

After listening to Agent Mulder's testimony I am not to sure how to interpret his claim. He claims to have meet the individual known only as the doctor but has no apparent evidence to prove his claim. Also he was missing for four days with with no sign of where he was, nor were there any witnesses to corroborate his story. After careful examination of agent mulder I have found no evidence of substance abuse or chemical hallucinogenic in his blood. I have to conclude that this report be placed with the x files for further Investigation.


End file.
